Remnants of Green
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy has side effects from Rita's spell.
1. The First Time

REMNANTS OF GREEN

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I always thought it odd that Kathererine had side effects from being under Rita's power, but Tommy never did, other than touching the wax that Rita used to make her dasterdly Green Candle. So, this story plays out as if Tommy **did** have a side effect. But, unlike with Katherine, it was permanent. The first two chapters take place in the original Power Ranger timeline (after _Green Ranger Saga_, then after _Ninja Encounter_, but before _Power Transfer_), then the rest of the story will be in the Dino Thunder timeline. All characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Tommy Oliver whistled happily as he walked to his locker. He was so happy that Jason and the other Rangers had broken Rita's hold over him. It had been so weird feeling so trapped. It was like, her evil had completely overriden the good in him. If it hadn't been for Jason destroying the Sword of Darkness...Tommy didn't want to even **think** about what could've happened. As he gathered up the books he needed for his next class, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Tommy?" a small voice asked. Turning around, the boy broke into a grin.

"Kimberly," he said. Kimberly Hart nervously twirled her hair with a finger.

"How are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm all right," he replied. Then, with a soft laugh, "Eternally grateful to Jason, and you guys."

"Tommy, we're so glad you joined us," she stated.

"Aw, isn't this cute?" a voice mocked. The two Rangers turned around to see the high school troublemakers, Bulk and Skull.

"What do you guys want?" Tommy asked.

"A date with Kimberly," Skull immediately answered.

"Get lost, clod," Kimberly stated. She turned her back to the boys, but Bulk grabbed her arm and whipped her around.

"Bulk!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, uh, Bulk---" Skull began to say.

"Everytime he asks, you turn him down," Bulk stated, ignoring his friend.

"Yeah. Because he's a caveman," Kimberly answered, trying to shake herself free.

"Bulk, let her go," Tommy said.

"Yeah. Come---come on, Bulk," Skull added.

"No. We need to teach her that lesson," Bulk growled.

"Bulk, let go," Kimberly said, increasing her struggle. He began to push her against the lockers. "Bulk, stop it! Bulk, you're hurting me!" Hearing the fright creep into her voice, Tommy grabbed Bulk and pulled him away.

"She said, 'Stop it'!" he growled. Bulk and Skull's eyes widened when they saw the green color in Tommy's normally brown eyes.

"S---sorry," they stuttered. Then, they took off. Tommy stared, confused.

"What's up with them?" he wondered, turning to her. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"Tommy, your eyes," she said.

"What about my eyes?" he questioned.

"They're green," she told them.

"What?" he gasped. Immediately, he opened the girl's locker, which contained a mirror. "What the heck?" he asked, he seeing the abnormal color. He stared. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. _What's happening to me? What's going on?_ he wondered. In the background, he could faintly hear Kimberly speaking into her communicator. All of a sudden, he felt Kimberly's hand on his arm. He turned back to her.

"We're teleporting," Kimberly told him.

"Yeah," Tommy said. They looked around, then disappeared in streams of pink and green. They arrived at the same time as Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Quan, and Billy Cranston.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"It's Tommy," Kimberly replied.

"He seems all right," Billy stated.

"Well, Bulk and Skull were messing with me, and I guessed they pushed Tommy's patience, because he pulled Bulk away, and they took off---" Kimberly's voice trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Zack asked.

"My eyes were green," Tommy replied moodily.

"What?" the others questioned.

"Zordon, how could that happen? I thought Rita's spell was broken," Jason said in confusion.

"Though Tommy's no longer under Rita's power, there may be some side effects from the spell she placed on him," Alpha told them.

"Is this permanent?" Tommy asked anxiously.

"That chance is highly unlikely," Zordon assured them. Tommy sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," he stated.


	2. It's Permanent

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Second chapter. Takes place after _The Ninja Encounter_, but before _The Power Transfer_. Once again, the familiar characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and later in the story, Disney.

Tommy Oliver was sparring with his best friend, Jason Lee Scott in Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar when Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aiesha Campbell walked in. Kimberly Hart was the first to notice them.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey," they chorused.

"What brings you here?" the petite girl continued.

"Just thought we'd visit," Rocky responded. Kimberly nodded. Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, and Kimberly's best friend, Trini Quan walked up.

"Hi, guys," Trini acknowledged. More greetings were exchanged. Presently, Tommy noticed the newcomers.

"Hey, bro, we got company," he said.

"Huh?" his sparring partner asked. Tommy pointed and Jason followed his gaze.

"Rocky, Adam, Aiesha," Jason said happily. They walked up to the group.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Tommy wondered.

"We wanted to visit you guys," Aiesha answered.

"Oh," Tommy said.

"You guys are okay though, right?" Jason asked.

"Oh, yeah," Aiesha assured.

"Great. More goody-goodies," a voice sneered. With a groan, the teens turned around.

"Look who's here," Trini stated.

"Bulk and Skull," Kimberly continued.

"We come here to get a drink and look what we find: a goody-goody convention," Bulk sneered again.

"Leave us alone, Bulk," Trini requested.

"Hey, Kimberly, how 'bout a date?" Skull questioned, ignoring the exchange between Trini and Bulk.

"Skull, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?" Kimberly sighed.

"What does **he** have that I don't?" Skull jeered, gesturing towards Tommy.

"Do you **really** want me to answer that?" Kimberly snapped.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of you always acting like you're better than me," Skull said angrily. He grabbed her arm and began to pull her away.

"Knock it off, Skull!" Tommy growled, shoving him. Skull's eyes widened and he tapped Bulk on the shoulder. At first, the bully just dismissed his friend, but at the persistant tapping, he finally looked up. Then, his eyes bugged out. Without a word, the two ran off.

"What got into **them**?" Tommy wondered, turning towards his friends. The girls gasped.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Your---your eyes. They're---they're green," Aiesha stammered.

"What?" Tommy gasped. _How can that be? Zordon said that side effect was temporary_, he thought.

"Oh, no. Not again," Kimberly moaned.

"We gotta get to the Command Center," Jason determined. "Guys, we clear?" the former leader asked. The teens looked around. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else around. Moments later, the entire group teleported.

"Rangers," Alpha said in surprise. Then, "Ai-yi-yi! Is there something wrong with Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha?"

"No, there's something wrong with Tommy," Adam replied with a shake of his head.

"Zordon, you told me that **this** was temporary!" Tommy angrily exclaimed, gesturing to his now green eyes.

"Calm down and explain what happened," Zordon told them.

"Bulk and Skull came up, started messing with me, and Tommy got mad. Then his eyes turned green," Kimberly reported. Alpha immediately began a scan.

"Ai-yi-yi!" he exclaimed.

"What?" everyone asked.

"The scanner indicates that there's still some Green Ranger residue residing in Tommy," Alpha reported.

"What does **that** mean?" Rocky wondered.

"Apparently, due to this energy, the side effect that Tommy acquired after being Rita's Green Ranger, will always be with him," Alpha said.

"So this **is** permanent," Tommy realized moodily.

"I'm afraid so, Tommy," Alpha replied.

"Great! Just **great**!" Tommy exclaimed seethingly.


	3. Worried

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Third part of _Remnants of Green_. This now takes place in the middle of Dino Thunder, after Trent becomes good again, though not really after a particular episode. As usual, I own nothing. It's all property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and now Disney.

Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Black Dino Ranger, sat at the computer, drumming his fingers on the table. Just then, he heard footsteps.

"Dr. O?" a voice asked.

"Trent, thank you for meeting me," Tommy said, turning to face Trent Fernandez, the White Dino Ranger.

"You wanted to see me?" Trent questioned.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Tommy said.

"I'm fine," Trent replied.

"You sure? There are no side effects?" Tommy checked in concern.

"No," Trent answered with a shake of his head.

"You'll tell me if it changes?" Tommy requested.

"Of course," Trent promised.

"Okay, then," Tommy said. Trent left. Meanwhile, a sleek red convertible was just pulling into the parking lot of Hailey's Cyber-Cafe. Inside, Kira Ford, the Yellow Ranger, Ethan James, the Blue Dino Ranger, and Conner McKnight, the Red Ranger were waiting for their friend.

"Where is he?" Kira wondered.

"Well, Trent said that Dr. O wanted to talk to him about something. Maybe it took longer than he expected," Ethan replied with a shrug.

"Anyone know what Dr. O wanted to talk to him about?" Conner asked.

"Not a clue," Ethan said.

"Hi, Trent," Kira greeted.

"Hey," Trent acknowledged.

"What did Dr. O want?" asked Conner.

"He wanted to know if I had any side effects from the Dino Gem," Trent replied.

"What, like super-strength or something?" Kira questioned.

"Somehow, I don't think so," Trent answered. "He seemed pretty worried though," he continued.

"I wonder why," Ethan commented.

"Because he still has his," a voice responded.


	4. Explanation

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Still ain't mine. Still property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Trent, Kira, Conner, and Ethan turned around to see a muscular man with dark hair, wearing a shirt and black jeans.

"Who are you?" Trent wondered.

"He was one of the guys on Dr. O's video. One of the very first Rangers," Conner realized. "Uh..."

"Jason," the man supplied. Then, "Could we go somewhere private?"

"Hailey will let us use the back," Ethan told him.

"Great," Jason Lee Scott approved. The kids led the man to the back of the building.

"Hey, guys," Hailey Johnson greeted. "Wait a minute. What's going on? Tommy and I didn't contact you guys," she continued.

"We needed some place to talk. They said you'd let us use this space," Jason answered.

"Yeah. That's fine," Hailey agreed. Then, "Just one thing. Exactly, **who** are you?"

"Dang, I knew Tommy had a bad memory, but I didn't think he'd forget to mention **names** in the video," Jason quipped. Then, offering a hand, "I'm Jason."

"Hailey," Hailey responded, shaking his hand.

"So, you said Dr. O had side effects?" Trent prodded.

"Side effects? From what?" Hailey questioned.

"From the spell that made him the evil Green Ranger," Jason replied. "You see, when it was the original team, we fought a space witch known as Rita Repulsa and apparently she got tired of us kicking her butt because she recruited Tommy---was new to Angel Grove---to be newest soldier. He did a lot damage, he nearly destroyed us. But as soon as I destroyed the Sword of Darkness, he was freed," he explained.

"So, it was all good," Conner stated.

"Yeah, he was on the right side," agreed Ethan.

"Yeah, that's what **we** thought," Jason stated. "However, he had a side effect none of us counted on," he added.

"What?" Hailey asked, intrigued.

"Now, Tommy, he's not one to anger easily, and when these two troublemakers messed with Kimberly---**our** Pink Ranger and the girl he liked---he got really mad and, uh---well, his eyes turned green," Jason responded.

"Ew. How weird," shuddered Kira.

"But that was just for a little while, right?" Trent asked.

"No. It turned out to be permanent. To this day, if he's made angry enough, his eyes will turn green," Jason replied.

"Oh, man. Poor Dr. O," said Conner.

"Yeah. He hates it when it happens," Jason agreed. The group fell silent.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks for sticking with me. This story only has a couple more chapters to go, one which will bring back a certain Pink Ranger. And of course, Mesogog and his goons will jump into the fray. After all, what's a Power Ranger story without the villains causing trouble for our heroes?


	5. Abduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Still ain't mine. You know the drill. Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney's.

What no one knew was that at that moment, Kimberly Hart, the former Pink Ranger, was driving towards Reefside. She sighed. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she could face Tommy again. Not after that letter.

"I need some music," she stated. With that, she switched on the radio. When she heard the music, she broke into a grin.

"I love this song!" she cheered. The woman began to sing along. She was unaware that she was being watched by Mesogog and Elsa.

"Who is that? Doesn't she know that pink is out?" Elsa sneered.

"Oh, Elsa. You're not thinking. I know Dr. Oliver. He puts others before himself. That is his weakness. If we kidnap her, the Black Ranger will come running," Mesogog hissed.

"The plan is excellent, my lord," Elsa stated.

"Go!" Mesogog roared. She disappeared with a group of Tyrannodrones. When Kimberly saw the group suddenly appear in the road, she slammed on the brakes.

"Great! I knew this day was going too well," she declared, using a phrase from her teen years.

"My master wants you," Elsa stated.

"Well you can tell your master to take a hike," Kimberly snapped, unsnapping her belt and standing up in a defensive stance.

"Attack!" Elsa screamed. The Tyrannodrones rushed forward. Kimberly flipped through the air and kia-ed, knocking one of the drones to the ground.

"Well, I didn't think a little vacation would result in me going back to action," she quipped. The former Ranger used her gymnastics and former fighting techniques to fight her mysterious attackers. For a while, she was doing well, but then, more Tyrannodrones appeared and the girl was overwhelmed. Just then, the others heard a loud WHOOMPH.

"What's that?" Jason wondered.

"Our communicators," Kira replied. Then, "What's up, Dr. O?"

"The alarm's going crazy but I can't get a lock on why. Meet me at the lab," Tommy replied.

"Let's go," Jason stated. With that, they walked out, meeting Hailey on the way. A few minutes later, they were in the lab.

"What's going on, Dr. O?" Trent queried.

"Yeah, what's up, bro?" Jason added.

"Jason!" Tommy laughed. The two clasped hands and hugged. "Good to see you, bro," he stated.

"So, what's happening?" Jason prodded.

"Well, from the energy reading, it would appear that some Tyrannodrones congregated in the middle of a highway," Tommy replied.

"Why?" Hailey wondered.

"I have no idea," Tommy answered. Just then, the video screen came to life.

"Whoa!" Jason cried in surprise. It had been a long time since he had seen a computer do that. And the large dinosaur in front of them didn't exactly help the view.

"What do you want, Mesogog?" Trent demanded.

"I have something for Dr. Oliver. And I'm sure he'd like it back," Mesogog hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy wondered.

"Behold," Mesogog hissed again. He moved aside to reveal a petite brunette strapped to a chair.

"Let me go, you freaks!" she cried, struggling to free herself. Tommy balled his hands into fists.

"Kimberly," he growled. He turned around and Hailey, Trent, Kira, Conner, and Ethan gasped as Jason raked his hair with his hands. Tommy's eyes were green.


	6. Multicolored Knights

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Totally not mine. Completely owned by Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. There's one last chapter after this. I'm sure you're all wondering why Kimberly's in Reefside and her reasoning behind the letter. Just give me some time to come up with another idea please.

"Dr. O! Your eyes!" Kira exclaimed.

"They got Kim," Tommy growled again.

"Tommy, calm down, bro. You're no good to her this way," Jason stated.

"I'm not gonna let Mesogog hurt her," Tommy declared.

"Tommy, you're thinking with your heart---which can be good---, but you need to think with your head right now," Jason told him.

"But I just can't leave her there!" Tommy protested.

"I'm not telling you to leave her there. We just need to come up with a plan of action," Jason calmly responded.

"Right. You're right," Tommy agreed. Then, raking his fingers with his hair, "Excuse me. I need some time to think. With that, he walked out of the lab.

"Man, I've never seen Dr. O lose it like that," Ethan commented with a shake of his head.

"Tommy's always been irrational when it comes to Kimberly. He'd do anything to save her," Jason replied. His eyes clouded, as if remembering something painful.

"What?" Kira questioned.

"It's nothing," Jason told them. Then, "It's been too quiet. I'm gonna go check on him." He started for the stairs, but was surprised to see Tommy rushing into the room.

"Bro, you all right?" Jason asked.

"Okay, I've figured out a way to save Kimberly, but it's going to take some gung ho," Tommy said.

"I'm ready. Where do you need me?" Jason immediately responded.

"Gung ho?" repeated Trent.

"It's Chinese for 'work together'," Jason explained. Tommy laid a sheet of paper on a desk and the others gathered around.

"Yeah, this could work," Jason approved after a while.

"Let's do it," Conner said. Minutes later, the Dino Thunder Rangers were in Mesogog's lab. The Black Dino Ranger motioned for the team to split up.

"Right," the others agreed.

"Be careful," the Yellow Dino Ranger cautioned. The Black Dino Ranger nodded. Meanwhile, someone in a cloak was furtively making their way to where Mesogog was holding his prisoner. On the Lifeforce Extractor, Kimberly struggled.

"Let me go, you freak!" she cried. Before Mesogog could answer, he heard a crashing noise. He hissed at the interruption.

"I'll be back for you," he snarled. Then, he walked away. He had only gone a few paces when he ran into the Black Dino Ranger.

"Dr. Oliver," he hissed. The Black Dino Ranger gestured for the dinosaur to make a move. He attacked. Meanwhile, the cloaked figure moved towards the Lifeforce Extractor. Kimberly glanced at the person, then did a double-take. Her rescuer put a finger to their lips and she nodded. Then, he walked up and unstrapped her. Then, they hurried away. While this was going on, Mesogog and Elsa were busy fighting with the Rangers.

"Why don't you give up?" Elsa sneered.

"That's something we'll **never** do!" the White Ranger exclaimed. Just then, they heard a crash.

"What...was...that?" Mesogog wondered angrily.

"Tyrannodrones! Go see what that was!" Elsa barked. The lower class minions hurried away to do so.

"Whoa! Not good!" Kimberly exclaimed, when she saw the creatures. Her liberator grabbed her arm and whisked her through their would-be interceptors. Suddenly, Elsa was in front of them!

"Let's just see who this is," she sneered. With that, she whipped off the cloak. "Tommy?" she gasped.

"Surprise!" Tommy cried. Then, turning to Kimberly, "For old times sake, may I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kimberly responded. Tommy took her wrists and spun her around, allowing her to knock Elsa back.

"Yeah! Way to go, bro!" Jason cried from underneath the Black Dino suit.

"Let's kick it!" Kimberly exclaimed. With that, she and the others proceeded to pummel their foes. The heroes quickly used an invisa-portal to escape. Mesogog snarled angrily.

"Blast those Rangers!" he roared.


	7. How They Pulled It Off

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, I guess the title is self-explanatory. Once again, this doesn't belong to me, but Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Once they reappeared in Tommy's lab, Kimberly looked.

"Whoa. Totally awesome," she breathed.

"Yeah, ain't it?" Jason asked, unstrapping the helmet.

"I just have one question: how the heck did you guys pull this off?" Kimberly wondered.

"Well, it took a lot of gung ho," Tommy replied.

"Hello? Details?" Kimberly prodded. Jason laughed.

"Well, you see, when I designed the Dino Gems, I made it so that they'd bond with the DNA of the person they chose," Tommy explained.

"Yeah, but the Black Dino Gem had already bonded with **you**, so how was Mr. Scott able to use it?" Kira wondered.

"Simple. I equipped each gem with the ability of a backup bond," Tommy told them.

"Yeah. That way, if one of you was incapacitated and we needed another Ranger, we could recruit," Hailey spoke up.

"But there's a hitch: the backup's gotta be a former Ranger," Tommy continued.

"Okay, so how did you guys do all the distractions?" Kimberly queried.

"Well, the first distraction was **me**," Conner admitted. He went on to explain that he had knocked over one of the tubes in the lab.

"And the second one?" Kimberly asked. Ethan's face grew sheepish and Conner, Kira, and Trent burst out laughing.

"What?" Kimberly questioned.

"He tripped," laughed Kira.

"Did you really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Ethan admitted.

"Well, don't feel bad. It bought us some time," Kimberly told him.

"So, Kim, why'd you come here?" Tommy wondered. The woman blew out a breath.

"To say I'm sorry. I know I hurt you when I wrote you that letter," she responded.

"Who was the guy?" he asked.

"Tommy, there was no guy. I just said that so you could focus," Kimberly said.

"What do you mean 'so I could focus'?" Tommy repeated.

"Don't you remember when my power coin got stolen?" Kimberly reminded him. "You were ready to do whatever Zedd and Rita wanted in order to save me," she continued.

"Of course I was, it was **you**," Tommy stated.

"That's my point! I'm your weakness, Tommy!" Kimberly exclaimed. "And they knew it! I had heard about the Machine Empire from Billy! I knew it was just a matter of time before they figured how much you cared for me, so I broke up with you. And you were never placed in a bind. You could think with your head, not with your heart," she continued.

"Why did you come back that one time? You know, when you and Jason were kidnapped by Divatox?" Tommy wondered.

"I was planning on getting back together with you. But then I got kidnapped and it was happening again. Once again, I was being used against you. So I kept quiet," Kimberly revealed.

"So why did you come back now?" Hailey asked, her voice tight.

"Because Tommy deserved to know the truth," Kimberly replied.

"Kim, I---I don't want to lose you," Tommy stammered.

"Tommy, don't make this any harder on me," Kimberly begged.

"Kim, he never stopped loving you," Jason said softly.

"But I'll just endanger him," Kimberly protested.

"Kim, I never would've made it as a Ranger without you," Tommy stated, grabbing her hands. He pulled her close. "If it hadn't been for you, I would've given up hope about my powers when they first started fading. And the time Goldar showed me that slide---telling me that I was nothing without my powers---it was what **you** said to me that gave me the strength to fight back," he said earnestly.

"What do you mean?" Trent wondered.

"You told me that I'd be okay, and that I'd always have you all," Tommy continued.

"Oh, Tommy. I'm sorry. So sorry," Kimberly whispered. They leaned in and kissed.

"Yeah!" Jason cheered. Tommy and Kimberly barely heard him. All they were aware of was each other as they continued to kiss. Finally, they pulled apart.

"Whoa. That was so---" Tommy began.

"Totally---" Kimberly continued.

"Morphin'," they finished together.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick," Kira declared.

"Yeah. Let's get outta here," Ethan agreed. One-by-one, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Hailey, Trent, and Jason walked upstairs. Tommy put his hands in Kimberly's hair and let his fingers intertwine with the strands. Then, they kissed again.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is the last chapter of this fiction. I don't plan on writing a sequel, though if you're inspired, feel free to write your own. But please, give credit where it's due.


End file.
